Shinobu Nagata
Shinobu Nagata (maiden name Shinobu Tanaka) is a composer who works for Nintendo. She joined the company on the EAD department, where she would work on ''Super Mario Sunshine'' and ''Mario Kart DS'' among other titles. She was later transferred to the Nintendo SPD Sound Group, where she still composes for some games like ''Brain Age: Concentration Training''. It is speculated that she got married to fellow Nintendo composer Kenta Nagata, although that information hasn't been proven true yet. Production History * Animal Crossing (2001) - Event BGM * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) - Music * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) - Music * [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] (2003) - Music * [[Mario Kart DS|''Mario Kart DS]] (2005) - Music * ''Wii Play'' (2006) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Brain Age Express: Math / Arts & Letters / Sudoku (2008) - Music * ''Kiki Trick'' (2012) - Music * ''Brain Age: Concentration Training'' (2012) - Music * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo (2016) - Music * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor Special Thanks * [[Nintendogs|''Nintendogs]] (2005) * ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (2015) * ''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer'' (2015) * ''Rhythm Tengoku: The Best +'' (2015) Song Credits [[Doubutsu no Mori|''Doubutsu no Mori]]' / ''Animal Crossing''' * Radio Exercises -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/3990 * Christmas -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/2043 * A Happy New Year!! -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/4341 [[Super Mario Sunshine|Super Mario Sunshine]] * Event -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/1890 * Sky & Sea -- Composition & Arrangement * Pinna Park -- Composition & Arrangement * Mecha-Bowser -- Composition & Arrangement * Noki Bay -- Composition & Arrangement * Noki Bay (Deep Sea) -- Composition & Arrangement * Sirena Beach -- Composition & Arrangement * Pianta Village -- Composition & Arrangement 'Nintendo Sound Selection vol.1 Peach ' * Title (Animal Crossing) -- Piano [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] * Peach Beach -- Composition & Arrangement [[Mario Kart DS|Mario Kart DS]] * Title Screen -- Composition (w/Soyo Oka), Arrangement * Main Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Wi-Fi Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Multiplayer Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Records -- Composition & Arrangement * Options -- Composition & Arrangement * Circuit -- Composition & Arrangement * Yoshi Falls -- Composition & Arrangement * Cheep Cheep Beach -- Composition & Arrangement * Luigi's Mansion -- Composition & Arrangement * Desert Hills -- Composition & Arrangement * Delfino Square -- Composition & Arrangement * Waluigi Pinball -- Composition & Arrangement * Shroom Ridge -- Composition & Arrangement * DK Pass -- Composition & Arrangement * Tick Tock Clock -- Composition & Arrangement * Airship Fortress -- Composition & Arrangement * Peach Gardens -- Composition & Arrangement * Bowser's Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * Rainbow Road -- Composition & Arrangement * SNES Mario Circuit 1 -- Arrangement * N64 Moo Moo Farm -- Arrangement * GBA Circuit -- Arrangement * GCN Luigi Circuit -- Composition & Arrangement * SNES Donut Plains 1 -- Arrangement * N64 Frappe Snowland -- Arrangement * GBA Bowser Castle 2 -- Arrangement * GCN Baby Park -- Composition & Arrangement * SNES Koopa Beach 2 -- Arrangement * N64 Choco Mountain -- Arrangement * GCN Mushroom Bridge -- Composition & Arrangement * SNES Choco Island 2 -- Arrangement * N64 Banshee Boardwalk -- Arrangement * GBA Sky Garden -- Arrangement * Star Theme -- Arrangement * Final Lap Warning -- Arrangement * Race Loser -- Composition & Arrangement * Rank Out (Grand Prix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Winner -- Composition & Arrangement * Victory Lap -- Composition & Arrangement * Trophy Presentation -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle Course -- Composition & Arrangement * Mission Mode -- Composition & Arrangement * Chain Chomp Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credits Part 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credits Part 2 -- Composition & Arrangement [[Wii Play|Wii Play'']] * Title -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/10379 * Fishing -- Composition & Arrangement Interviews * 1101: Animal Crossing * N.O.M.: Mario Kart: Double Dash!! References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers